The Wedding Night in EPOV
by shanbug07
Summary: This corresponds to chapter 7 in my fanfic...Always and Forever. It is completely in EPOV. LEMON! If you read the story, it'll flow better with the mood that has been set! And as always, REVIEW!


**(A/N: Well, here it is! This is the one shot many of you asked for. It's completely EPOV and a LEMON! Please review the story and tell me if I'm any good in EPOV!)**

I had Bella in my arms when she took the keycard out my hand that was cradling her legs. She swiped it through the reader and I hurried to open the door. I knew that Alice had called the hotel and told them that Bella and I were on our way because the room was lit only by candlelight. The curtains hung open allowing the city lights of Seattle to flow through the room. Bella gasped and her hands flew to her face.

I had to put her down to do what I wanted with her. As soon as I was sure that she was balanced on her feet, I put my hands on her stomach and started rubbing it. My head lowered to her neck and my lips started planting soft kisses all over it. She tilted her head allowing better access, access that I so desperately needed. Her heart started thumping erratically in her chest and her skin was becoming hotter with every second that passed. She finally moaned. Hearing her voice in that tone was enough to send me over the edge.

I had to remember to keep my control in check tonight. I was determined not to hurt her, especially on her wedding night. I knew she would make us try to be together as one tonight; and I really wanted to try. I felt great about my self-control so far. It felt natural to be doing this with her.

"Edward, this is so beautiful. Thank you," my angel whispered, bringing me out of my thoughts. The sound of her voice made me think she was dazzled.

"It pales in comparison to you, my love, my wife," I sighed close to her ear. It was the truth. She is by far the most beautiful creature on the face of this planet.

After I said that, she turned in my arms and tip-toed to give me a very pleasant kiss. I moved to deepen the kiss and her hands wound through my hair. I loved when she did that. The gentle tugs she gave made me want her all the more. I wanted to push our boundaries more, but slowly. My tongue slithered out of my mouth and began tracing her bottom lip. Her lips tasted so heavenly, like manna, the food of heaven. I needed more right then. I was hooked on her taste. She gladly gave me permission to enter mouth, which I eagerly did. My icy tongue collided with her warm one and the sensations they caused made my eyes roll to the back of my head in pleasure. They fought for dominance, and mine won caressing hers with all the passion I could muster.

I felt her knees going weak and made my move to pick her up. She wrapped both her legs around my waist. I didn't want the kiss we were sharing to end, but she broke it needing to breathe. My lips wasted no time away from her glorious body. I walked to the bedroom of the suite while kissing from her jaw all the way to the base of her neck. I laid her down on the center of the king size bed and began hovering over her, showering her in kisses. I didn't think I could ever give her enough kisses, even to satisfy myself.

"Edward, stop. I need a human moment," Bella commanded, looking like she just remembered something important. I didn't want to let her out of my grasp, but she was a human with needs.

"Of course, take your time. I'll be right here waiting for you Mrs. Cullen," I replied, moving to let her up. God, I would never get used to the thought that this wonderful, gorgeous woman was my wife…for eternity.

She sat up and scooted over towards the edge of the bed and gave me a chaste kiss. "I love you," she said.

Bella started walking to the bathroom which was connected to the bedroom, swaying her hips with every step. She was teasing me; and it was working. All the coherent thoughts left my mind while watching her. I was lucky to whisper, "I love you too," back to her before she closed the door.

I took this time alone to take my shoes and belt off and undid a few buttons of my shirt. I needed to gather my thoughts. If we were successful, and I was pretty sure we were going to be, this will be our last moments of innocence. By all means, I wasn't innocent considering all the lives I've taken. But, I will be giving myself completely over to Bella; and she'll be doing the same. _I'm ready for this. I can do this. I will keep my control intact. I cannot and will not hurt Bella._ I was laying on the bed with my eyes closed, thinking of what was to come when I heard my angel clearing her throat to get my attention. I hadn't even noticed she had opened the door of the bathroom. I jerked my head up and felt my eyes widen at the sight before me.

Bella was in a fluffy, white robe tied tightly around her waist. At vampire speed, I found myself standing in front of her.

"You look ravishing, no matter what you wear," I told her, kissing her ear.

"You too," was her response.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and walked backwards towards the bed, all while holding her in a passionate kiss. I stopped doing everything once the backs of my knees hit the bed. I put my hands on her shoulders and held her out at arms length. _Keep control Edward, you can do this. You will not harm your wife in any way._ My hands drifted from her shoulders and started trailing down her arms and finally to her stomach. Hastily, I yanked at the knot that was hiding her wonderful body from me. The robe opened slightly and a small bit of her was revealed. A new monster inside of me took over. It was by no means the vampire; it was the man that was buried deep inside of me. I felt my eyes darken with desire. I put her hands in mine and pulled her back to me. My eyes shut and I licked my lips as I lowered my head to hers. She met me halfway, and we let our lips do the talking for us. Her hands found their way out of my grasp and they went to her shoulders, shoving the robe off and I heard it hit the floor. I broke the kiss and my breath caught in my throat when I drank in every inch of her stunning body.

She was wearing a lacey white corset and matching panties. The bodice showed off every bit of her angelic curves. The top of it made her breasts appear larger and gave her cleavage. The lacey panties she was wearing made her backside look rounder and more tempting. I knew then that her choice of lingerie had a beautiful meaning behind it. White was the color of innocence, which we were both giving to each other in just a few moments. The corset, itself, had a meaning. It hides her body from the world, and she was about to reveal it to me; only me.

We were both ready for this. Our eyes mirrored looks of longing and desire, but most of all they showed the love that we had for each other. She looked at me with those large chocolate colored eyes of hers. She was waiting for me to take her for the first time.

She started breathing heavily, I guessed out of nervousness. I leaned down to her and said, "Love, you are absolutely breathtaking. Just when I thought you couldn't get anymore beautiful, you prove me wrong." My own breath was getting heavier and I noticed my voice was huskier than normal.

She crashed our lips together and her fingers were working on the buttons on my shirt that weren't undone. We turned, never breaking the kiss, and I lifted her onto the bed. I hovered over her for the second time that night. I knew that she needed to breath and I was thankful that I didn't because my lips never strayed from her miraculous body. I kissed every part of her face, neck and collarbones while she kept her attention on my shirt. She finally got the last button finished and my shirt fell open to her. She stared for a moment and then she ran her small, warm hands over every exposed piece of flesh. As she did, a shiver overtook her body. Those shivers let me know exactly what I did to her; and because of that, she felt exactly what she did to me.

"Bella, you're tempting me again. Only this time, I'm going to do something about it," I said. My voice had never been huskier than what it was now.

I started tracing her sides with my hands, silently cursing the corset for keeping me from what I really wanted at that moment. She rose up and stole my lips for one of the best kisses I had ever received. It was hungry, full of love and lust; I've never felt so many emotions from one kiss. I kept rubbing her sides through her corset as she began to squirm underneath me, making my want for her more noticeable. I knew she had to feel it on her leg through my pants.

"Edward, please," she begged. She didn't have to beg, I would fulfill her every want and need.

My hands flew to undo the corset, and I loosened it enough to where it could be brought over her head. I was about to see Bella in a way I have never allowed myself to before and it excited me further. But, as I continued to gaze into my Bella's face, I saw an expression that I wanted to erase…fear? I wanted nothing more than for her to be happy, even if that means we wouldn't try tonight. We would have the rest of eternity for that.

"We don't have to do this right now. We can wait until you're ready," I explained. I was disappointed in myself for not seeing this earlier. I guessed that the man inside caused me to be less sensitive to her feelings.

"Edward, I want to do this; and I want to do this tonight. I'm just nervous. I don't know if you'll like what you see," she said. My angel was insecure of her body; the very body that tempted me in the most sinful ways. It made me happy that she wasn't afraid of the act itself, she was afraid that I wouldn't like her body. _Silly Bella._

"Listen, you are the most beautiful creature on this planet. I love what I see so far, and I can't help but think that I'll love the rest," I told her.

We shared a kiss that held all the love in the world; it was for the both of us. It encouraged me to pick up where I had left off. I looked into her loving brown eyes, looked down and placed my hands at either side of her corset, and looked back at her. She knew I was asking to take the garment off. She nodded her head and arched her back as I began to slide it up. Once the bodice was off of her body, I threw it off the bed and took in a new sight. She was, without a doubt, beautiful. Her worries were in vain. I loved her body. I felt heat radiating from her face and saw her blush.

"Absolutely beautiful," I whispered feeling dazzled. I leaned in and gave her a deep kiss.

I began rubbing her sides once more, only this time, that damned piece of fabric wasn't in my way. Her skin was feather soft and warm. I had to restrain myself from grabbing her breasts, I didn't know if she would want that. Just like she read my mind, she put her hands on mine and brought them up onto her chest. My breathing grew heavier as I began to massage them. This new feeling made my eyes roll into the back of my head for the second time tonight, and I shut them tightly. It was like the first time we ever touched in Biology; an electric shock ran through me.

"Edward," she moaned. That set the man inside on fire once again. Only Bella would be able to put this fire out.

Her hands went to my back and glided themselves down to pants then brushed around my sides to the front. Her hands left a trail of heat everywhere they went. I couldn't control myself as I moaned out her name. Even saying her name left my tongue and lips on fire.

I kept running my hands over her perfect breasts, and kissing everywhere I could reach. I felt her hands undoing the button on my pants, and then I felt the zipper being drug downwards, releasing myself only to be contained by my underwear. Our breathing got heavier and I swear that our foreplay was enough to make me combust.

I needed to taste her, so wherever my lips landed, my tongue followed. I moved my hands from her chest and down her smooth, flat stomach until I reached another barrier- her panties. I was going to slide them down, but her hands landed on mine and caused my head to jerk up to hers.

"Are you okay so far?" She asked with concern in her voice.

"Bella, I've never felt better in my long existence than what I do now. I have to say that I am proud of my control. I think we can actually do this," I exclaimed. I had actually forgotten about my control. I truly believed that I wouldn't kill her. I flashed her my crooked smile and she smiled back, looking proud. She helped me remove the last bit of clothing from her body. I had to sit back once they were gone and enjoy the marvelous sight that lay before, and the most glorious part is that it was all for me. That body belonged to my wife.

"Edward, what are you doing?" she asked.

Her voice snapped me out of my daze and I knew my eyes had darkened further with desire. She took on a look of confidence and began to crawl towards me, like a predator and I was her prey. I've never seen anything sexier in my life than what was before me at that moment. My nose flared and my muscles tensed. I was close to my release right then.

"Sit up Edward," she commanded.

I obeyed sitting up on my knees as she did the same. She cradled my face with both her hands and lightly brushed her lips against mine. As she did, I wrapped arms around her body and deepened the kiss. Together, we went back to the bed, with me hovering over her. Her delicate hands grabbed my hips and started tugging my pants down as far as she could. I helped her by kicking them off the rest of the way. Now it was I who was nervous. There was one piece of clothing keeping us from uniting as one- my boxers. I had never revealed myself to anyone before; especially in the throws of passion. Again, like she could read my mind, Bella spoke the right thing at the right time.

"I love you, Edward. I need you," it was barely a whisper. She somehow knew exactly what to say to throw my own insecurities away and give me the encouragement I needed to continue. The mix of emotions she gave me and the way she said it made me completely dazzled. My thoughts were jumbled and I was screaming at myself to say something back.

"Me too," was all I could say.

"Are you sure you're okay, Edward?" My wife asked me. She looked concerned, and I couldn't have her looking that way…but I decided to replay a memory.

"Bella, love, you really shouldn't do that to me," I told her. The look she sported changed from concern to shock, like she had done something wrong and didn't know it.

"Do what?" Bella interrogated.

"You really shouldn't dazzle me. I can't think straight when you do that" I muttered to her.

"Do I dazzle you?" She questioned with a look of knowing.

"Constantly," I muttered.

I kissed her fully on the lips after I said that and grabbed her hands. I placed them on my sides and pulled them downward onto the waistband of my boxers. I got her to grab the silky fabric and I gave her hands a tug down, taking the underwear with her. She got them down as far as she could and I kicked my legs out of them. I had never been naked in front of a woman before, especially in the position we were in now. I had revealed my most private of parts to my wife, my lover. She broke the kiss realizing that the clothes were totally off the both of us. She started at my face and her eyes traveled south. I knew her eyes had landed on my member because they got incredibly wide and her face got a little redder. I chuckled slightly, but enough to direct her attention to my face.

"What?" She asked.

"It seems as though we are both extremely dazzled by each other in this way," I explained while leaning down and kissing her passionately. She responded to the kiss by darting her tongue into my mouth. The thought of her tongue around my teeth made me slightly nervous. Just knowing that if she raked against them, it would start the changing process was frightening. I didn't let that thought get to far, though. It was a wonderful sensation to have warmth inside of my mouth.

I began lowering myself onto her, doing my best to not crush her. She moaned into my mouth as I placed the tiniest bit of pressure onto her hips. Her moan caused my body to twitch involuntarily. I couldn't take this torture any longer. I broke away from the kiss and looked at her face.

"Are you sure you want this?" I asked her. I had to be sure that she did want this because God knows I did.

She looked up at me smiling beautifully and said, "More than anything in this world, I love you."

"I love you, too," I smiled back at her.

I placed myself at her entrance and I could smell her arousal. It drove my human instincts crazy. I began to push my way forward into her. Her body stretched to accommodate me. I knew I had to take it slow and let her adjust, but it was hard to restrain. Once my head was in, I stopped. The feeling I was experiencing at the moment was complete rapture. I wanted so badly to continue, but I had to let Bella set the pace.

"Bella, let me know when you're ready," I told her. I hoped she would tell me immediately to continue, but I knew it was unlikely.

After a few moments, she relaxed a little and said, "I'm ready."

I gladly traveled deeper feeling the tightness of her encase me. It was the greatest feeling I had ever experienced in my long existence. I felt something in her body give…like it ripped. Bella responded to the feeling by letting a small scream escape her lips. I used my vampire speed and hopped off of her. I sat on the edge of the bed with my head hanging in my hands. _I knew it was too good to be true. Damn it! I just knew I would hurt her. I am the worst husband in history. How could I have not seen this? Why didn't Alice tell me I was going to hurt my wife?_

I felt Bella shift on the bed and I let my thoughts be known to her, "I knew it. I knew I would hurt you. I mean I hoped I wouldn't, but I did. I'm such a horrible person. Do you hate me?"

"Edward, I could never hate you. I love you with all of my heart. But, we have to keep trying tonight," she demanded of me. How could she want to continue this? Did she want the pain? Was she a masochist?

"No! I will not let myself hurt you, Bella!" I was almost yelling. I felt bad already and we could honestly say that we tried. This could wait until after she's changed. It won't hurt her then; if anything, she would be hurting me.

She took her soft hands and placed them on either side of my face. "Listen to me, Edward. We have to keep trying because you haven't hurt me in that way. It's my first time, remember? It was going to hurt no matter who did it. When you start hurting me after that, I'll be sure to let you know," she said sternly.

_What did she mean; I haven't hurt her in that way? What way? Yeah, it's our first time, but…oh. It always hurts the girls on their first time. I'm such an idiot._ I felt the realization dawn on my face. I turned myself to face her.

"Oh, I forgot. I'm so sorry. I must sound like an idiot," I said embarrassed.

"No, you don't look like an idiot. This is the first time for the both of us. We don't know what to expect. We'll learn though, together," she supportively said.

It was true. I have lived over 100 years and I thought I knew everything there was to know. But, this experience was new to me; and it was meant to be shared with the one I love.

Bella was now kissing all over my face, but when her lips landed on mine; I kissed back and climbed over her yet again. I placed myself at her entrance once more and pushed inside her very gently. I reached the spot where I had left off earlier and stopped. I was concerned for her. I didn't want her to be in more pain than absolutely necessary. When she nodded that she was okay, I went further. The same tearing and ripping could be felt and I felt guilty that I was putting her through this. She grabbed onto my back as her face scrunched up in pain. I froze to let her pain ease away and to let her adjust to my size. The feeling of being inside her was already becoming too much for me. I knew at that moment that no feeling would ever compare to this. I understood immediately why it was called making love. It was because the woman I love was giving herself to me completely, and I her. Her face softened and she looked up at me with those large brown eyes. She was ready to continue. I pushed myself deeper inside of her until I was in completely. We were finally one. We gave our virtues to each other; a gift that no one else could give us. She smiled at me having the same thoughts as me. I leaned down and kissed her.

My hips move the slightest bit; and it caused her to moan into my mouth for the second time of the night. She began squirming underneath me, moving her hips also. My eyes rolled into the back of my head because of the friction she created between us. This was the perfect place; my Utopia. Instinctively, I began to move my way out of her, but she had other plans as her hips bucked up to let our pelvis's meet again. The sensation made us both moan out each other's name.

I kept doing this, over and over, and she kept meeting me with her own thrust. I felt the fire building in the pits of my stomach, and I couldn't help but to keep saying the name of my lover.

"Bella, oh, I love you."

She only nodded, beyond the point of coherent speech. Her eyes were shut and her mouth hung open wide. Bella never looked more of a goddess than what she did now in the throws of passion. It wasn't a few seconds, and a few thrusts, later that I felt her clamp down around me. This sent me even closer to the edge. Her nails tried to dig their way into my back and her legs tightened around my waist, pulling me deeper into her. She had experienced her first orgasm, and I wasn't far behind. I pulled Bella tighter to me and she began kissing my neck. I could no longer hold my eyes open and they were shut tighter than I thought possible. The fire blazed stronger than ever; and my whole body tensed up. My release shot out, and with it, the fire tamed.

I collapsed beside of her breathing heavily. I noticed she was doing the same. I pulled her to my chest, needing to feel her.

"See there, you didn't hurt me no more than you had to," she joked with me.

"Thank you. You know, for not letting me stop. We would've never known how great this was," I said. My voice was shaking off the huskiness it had just minutes before.

"We would've known eventually; and great doesn't even begin to explain it. Thank you for trying. I love you, Edward."

"I love you too. You should go to sleep now; we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow," I told her.

She didn't protest as I began humming her lullaby. I was glad that she had agreed to marry me. I know that there will never be any other person for me. She is all I ever want and need for the rest of eternity. I was the happiest man on the planet, content to just hold my wife safe in my arms.

**(A/N: Review and tell me how bad it sucks, or how good it rocks!)**


End file.
